


in which there is a space pig

by introductory



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory/pseuds/introductory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh man, T'Pol, you gotta see this," says Trip, nudging her with an elbow, and she looks up from her PADD to see Captain Archer getting dragged face-first through the mud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which there is a space pig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/gifts).



> [marmolita](http://marmolita.tumblr.com/) was chatting about Star Trek characters at Hogwarts one day and somehow it turned into "Hog Trek" and recently I asked for prompts and here we are.
> 
> I haven't watched _Enterprise_ since it was on air when I was thirteen, so let's pretend I still remember anything about this show, haha.

"Oh man, T'Pol, you gotta see this," says Trip, nudging her with an elbow, and she looks up from her PADD to see Captain Archer getting dragged face-first through the mud. His quarry, a small hog-like creature with six legs, evades the villagers reaching for it and circles back around at top speed. "Holy shit," continues Trip, clapping his hands, " _that_ , that is karma, right there."

"Should we not assist him," asks T'Pol, but Trip only shakes his head, laughing. T'Pol decidedly does _not_ roll her eyes, although she's fairly sure the situation calls for it. "Very well."

Across the field, Lieutenant Reed makes a dash at the hog and fails, joining Archer in the mud, and the village children start up another round of laughter. Trip turns to her with tears in his eyes and says, "Back in '46, me and the Cap'n were on vacation in Cabo and he pantsed me right in front of this girl I was sweet on, Melissa Gutierrez -- " He breaks off, wheezing slightly -- "I swore I'd get him back for it one day, hell, I think this oughta do it, don't you?"

"Vulcans find such acts of petty vengeance to be . . . ignoble," says T'Pol, deadpan, and Trip stares at her for a moment before grinning, reaching out to give her shoulder a squeeze; the touch is warm, even through several layers of clothing, and she allows herself to lean into it, into him, as they watch their captain attempting to wrangle an alien hog. 

"Seriously, though," says Trip, contemplative, looking straight ahead, "this place is real nice, the people, too, even the food -- kinda makes me think about retiring here. Not till I'm old enough I can't hold a 'spanner, but after that," and now he _is_ looking at T'Pol, expression unguarded, "unless you got something else in mind for me."

It sounds like a query, and T'Pol is still parsing when at long last, the hog finally deposits Archer at the edge of the mud pit, snorting at his prone form before trotting back to the village children to be petted. "The captain appears to be uninjured," she says, not sure if she's grateful for the interruption, "although I can't speak as to his pride." But Trip's still looking at her, and even though it seems reckless, scandalous, to touch the side of his face with her fingers it seems also wholly necessary, and the smile he gives her in return is warm enough for her to feel.


End file.
